Un gatito que no quiere salir del closet
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — Vamos Chat, sal /— No pienso hacerlo. /— Ahora, todos piensan que soy... —Se detuvo sin poder decirlo— Y si My Lady... si ella piensa...—Las palmas cubrieron de pronto su rostro avergonzado— ¡Nunca voy a salir! / Marinette trataba de no reírse.


—Chat... —llamó cantarinamente— Chat...

—¿Qué?

—Vamos Chat, sal —pidió por enésima vez Marinette, siempre dulcemente como si el que estuviera encerrado en un armario fuera un gato asustado, y la verdad eso no era algo tan alejado a la realidad.

El gatito negó la cabeza, sin que ese gesto sea notado por la muchacha.

—No —repuso a los segundos— No pienso hacerlo —refuto como un niño pequeño.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sentada en cuclillas mirando esas puertas cerradas.

—¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando? —cuestionó escépticamente, aun perturbado— Todos están hablando de eso —espetó sobándose la nariz, estando medio sollozando— Ahora, todos piensan que soy... —Se detuvo sin poder decirlo —Y si My Lady... si ella piensa... —Las palmas cubrieron de pronto su rostro avergonzado— ¡Nunca voy a salir!

Marinette suspiró. Desde que "eso" sucedió tan solo hace unas cuatro horas, Chat Noir por la vergüenza había estado escondido todo el tiempo en la esquina de la terraza de la joven la cual, al salir, el minino entró sin permiso a su habitación y se encerró en el armario de golpe.

Pareciendo verdaderamente un gato que necesitaba un espacio pequeño para esconderse.

—Nadie está hablando de eso— Intentando hacer que salga.

—¡Mentirosa!

—Tienes que salir del closet.

—¡Me niego!

—Yo te decía que salgas de mi armario, no te estoy obligando con el otro tema... —No pudo evitar decir, dejando salir un risilla.

—¡¿Tú también?! ¡No es gracioso!

—Lo siento, lo siento, no me puede resistir —Realmente queriendo su perdón. Estuvo mal, ella lo sabía, pero toda la situación era tan extraña y graciosa que realmente quería reírse.

—¡Creí que me iba a violar! —Chilló avergonzado.

Marinette trataba de no reír. Porque si lo hacía estaba segura que el gato no iba a salir en todas sus vidas.

—No me gusta que piensen así de mi —Repuso sus dos brazos rodeando sus rodillas. En posición fetal— ¿Tú también piensas eso de mí?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—¿De verdad? —Sus ojos estaban enormemente dilatados, si Marinette los viera, moriría de ternura.

—Claro.

De nuevo sobo su nariz.

—Sabes, también están hablando de mi traje, empiezan a decir que es muy femenino —Exclamó— ¡No lo es! ¿Verdad?

—Obvio que no lo es.

—¡Esas personas vieron mucho Batman! —Añadió— Por ende me relacionan con Gatubela, pero... ¿Te estas riendo? —Se interrumpió al escuchar un sonido muy similar a la risa.

Marinette intentó recomponerse. Carraspeó tratando de no reír.

—No —Mintió— Solo tenía algo en mi garganta.

—¡Estabas riéndote de mí!

—No, Chat.

—¡No volveré a hablarte!

— No, Chat, perdóname ¡No me volveré a reír! —suplicó intentando abrir esa puerta que Chat Noir en sus picaportes anudo ropa para que no se abra.

Chat Noir no le creyó. Después de todo hace solo un momento admitió que se había reído de él. Realmente quería llorar y más o menos lo estaba haciendo con esas lágrimas acumuladas en la comisura de sus ojos.

—¡Estaba asustado! —Confesó— Realmente creía que me iba a violar, m-me salto encima como si fuera un león y yo que s-solo quería ayudarlo y él me apreso, sujetando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza ¡Estuvo encima mío! ¡Sin querer dejarme ir! ¡Lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no era mi bastón!

En segundos comenzó a mecerse en el lugar, recordando el fatídico suceso que seguía grabada en sus pupilas.

—¡Oh! Pobre gatito traumatizado —Sintiendo pena por su compañero, aunque un poco sus palabras sonaban a burla. Como había interpretado el felino.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! Tengo cero experiencias en mujeres para que un hombre se me lance y quiere robar mi virginidad.

—Creo que estas exagerando —Sonriendo, queriendo reír— Él solo quería una foto.

—¡Me quería a mí! —Exclamó con estupor— ¡No lo defiendas!

Marinette dejo salir una carcajada. Chat Noir frunció el ceño al oír que se reía de él.

—Si hubieras estado en mi lugar, esto no sería tan gracioso—Su voz sonando molesta, indignada. Debía estar de su parte, apoyarlo, consolarlo luego de todo lo que haba pasado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó— ¿Qué me dices si dejas de esconderte y sales del closet?—preguntó—Te daré una torta si sales—espetó intentado sobornarlo.

—Deja de decir eso que da a doble sentido.

—¿Lo de salir del closet?—Cuestionó— ¿Tienes un problemas con las personas que realmente no quieren salir del closet?

—¡No claro que no! pero... ¡A mí no me gustan los hombres! —Declaró— ¡No soy gay! ¡Ni bisexual! —Confesó— ¡Me gustan las mujeres! ¡Me gusta Ladybug! —Refutó para dar entender ese hecho. Donde las últimas palabras que dijo, hicieran sonrojar las mejillas de Marinette— Y ahora todos los ciudadanos piensan que tengo una relación con Wayhem y yo que... ¡nunca me imaginé que era de otro bando!

En su interior se decía que era su culpa, ya que por email, comenzó a hablarle sobre Chat Noir, sus hazañas, como lo admiraba, le agradaba. Porque quería que también lo hiciera. Nunca se imaginó que iba a desarrollar esa clase de sentimientos a su alter-ego.

Y mucho menos que llegara el día en que él, se le lanzara. Literalmente.

—No voy a salir —volvió a decir. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza que le hacía pensar ese hecho que fue grabado por Alya y luego siendo propagado a todas las televisoras como las redes sociales— Nunca.

—¡Oh! Chat...

Suspirando pesadamente al darse cuenta que Chat Noir no iba a salir y eso le añadía un problema.

 _"Ahora... ¿Cómo voy a decirle a mis padres que tengo a un gatito que no quiere salir del closet? Literalmente, en sentido figurado... ah... en todos los sentidos"_

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Saben que día es hoy?**

 **Siii *todos contestan* ¡Hoy se estrena el nuevo capítulo de MLB!**

 **¡Y también mi cumpleaños! Yo solo digo... XD**

 **¿Alguien más esperando a que el capítulo se estrene? *levanta la mano* Porque yo si**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y divertido el regalo que es de parte de mi para mi jajaja**

 **Lo siento a Wayhem lo hice gay y al pobre gatito lo traumatice :v**

 **Bye Bye**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
